Art, Vodka, and Maid Uniforms
by KitkatTenshi
Summary: Fae and Sibyl are two ordinary girls... As ordinary as art theives and smugglers can be. But when pulling a job in Russia, they find out they've bitten off way more than they can chew.... contains OC's, Russia insanity, and slutty maid outfits
1. Ultimate Jackpot

Chapter 1

"Fae, are you almost done yet?"

Fae continued ignoring her companion, bending over the paper she was working on. "Almost Sibyl. You know what happens when I rush."

Sibyl shook her head, sending her long blonde hair flying around her head and out of her face as she turned from her lookout point at the window. As Fae finished the last eyelash, Sibyl watched carefully, anxiously toying with her long sleeved black jacket.

"Alright, that's it."

The second the words left Fae's mouth, the painting was in Sibyl's hands. As she inspected it, Fae sighed, stretching back from her perch. She had spent almost 8 hours in that one spot, carefully painting while Sibyl stalked moodily around. Fae pulled down her black t-shirt and played with a hole in her well worn dark blue jeans, taking off her pair of glasses.

Sibyl put the painting back on the table, and Fae scooted closer. Sibyl pointed to a spot on the eye. "It's perfect except for this spot. If you look carefully, you can see the paper."

Fae pulled on her glasses, and immediately Sibyl grabbed them off her face. "Fae, you don't you're your mom's sewing glasses for a simple thing like this."

Fae nodded, bending over the painting again. She could see the spot now, and Fae pulled over the blown up picture again. With an expert flick, she finished the painting and blew on it. Sybil waved hurriedly at it. "Leave it under the lamp while we get breakfast. The czar can wait."

Fae nodded, setting down her perfect rendition of Valetin Serov's portrait of Czar Nikolai Aleksandrovich. "Alright then." She said, wiping her hands on a paper towel before finger brushing her long dirty blonde hair.

Sybil patted Fae's shoulder as they walked out the door. "Fae, it has to be one of your best yet."

Fae smiled, knowing all TOO well how much her and Sibyl's lives depended on how perfect she made each painting.

Fae and Sibyl were art thieves, two of the worst terrors in the world of art, the fearsome duo called the Tenshi Twins, along with being smugglers who took anything that wasn't bolted down. Sibyl was the mastermind, a previous con artist who had been raised on the streets of her home in Radishchev and moved to Moscow to expand her horizons. Fae, on the other hand, had been born on an island, but raised in a rich, upper crust community in Denmark. Much to her mother's dismay, Fae had discovered she wanted to be an artist and spent nearly a year traveling across Europe, studying many different art styles, learning along the way she could not only paint, but make a perfect copy of anything she saw.

But this time they were in Russia to smuggle vodka out of the country. Sibyl had already met up with the suppliers, leaving Fae to forge fake licenses so they could carry the vodka out of Russia. She had been looking up licenses on the internet when she had found it.

It was a tour of famous Russian artworks in a house 500 miles out of Moscow, and it had pictures of all the art online. The second Sibyl saw it, both her and Fae agreed on taking the tour. Sibyl chose the pieces of art, and while Fae painted them, Sibyl had found the ultimate jackpot.

It was a small, round ornate box with colorful gems and gold details running around it. It was right on the borderline where Fae put her foot down, saying that it would fall short of a miracle if she created it perfectly.

But Sibyl pushed the job onto Fae as she always did, and Fae crossed her arms, but done the job willingly. There's a lot to be said about plastic gems from any second rate store as Fae found out. It took quite a bit of grease and sweat to get the box to look perfect, but it was one of the first sculptures Fae had tried to recreate.

Fae stood up in the dark room, her eyes fixed on the box that had caused her so many sleepless nights. She blinked, her eyes trying to fix themselves together. She yawned and stretched. "How long do we have til the tour?"

Sibyl glanced at her watch. "Well, I'd say its enough time for you to sleep, but then I'd lie. Twenty minutes."

"Neuken!"

"Exactly. And you smell like shit."

"Well, so would you if you worked on a box and 3 oil paintings for a week!" Fae said, walking towards the bathroom.

"Didn't you use the scentless turpentine I bought?" Sibyl said, inspecting a slightly opened bottle.

"A little bit." Fae's voice came from behind the closed bathroom door. "But it didn't work as well as I wanted it to. So I tried the regular stuff."

Sibyl looked at the second open bottle, noting that it too was barely used. "Well, that really didn't change much. Turpentine is turpentine, and you won't get the same exact look unless you use vodka like all the other oil painting Russian artists."

"Exactly."

Sibyl paused, staring at the bathroom door in their small hotel room. "What did you do Fae?"

"I went out and bought some vodka and painted with it. Why? Is that such a big deal?"

Sibyl whirled around and looked at Fae's table. "FAE!!!"

Fae appeared in the doorway, a toothbrush in her mouth. "Wha?"

"You used the 200 year old vodka that we're supposed to bring back to Alfred." Sibyl said, shaking the half-empty bottle of vodka. "I'd ask why, but you can't read Kryllic."

"Exactly." Fae spat the toothpaste out in the sink, then turned back to Sibyl. "Don't worry. We have ten more bottles, and I used one of my other bottles for the rest."

Sibyl went over to the trash bin while Fae shut the door and started to run the water for a shower.

Fae stripped off her odd-smelling clothes and stepped into the shower, just in time to hear Sibyl yell, "THIS ONES THE 300 YEAR OLD STUFF!!!!"

Fae chuckled as she started scrubbing her hair frantically, fighting off sleep. It was days like this that she really debated about her occupation, the constant lies and danger. But then, she would have had no better luck in any other job.

She thought about how she had viewed the world before she had run away from her mother, how her mother had painted it like there was no war, no terror, no horrors that lied outside of Fae's home.

Oh, how her mother had lied.

Since Fae had been born in 2015, tensions had been building between almost every country, over oil, money, trade, all the normal things. Since Fae and Sibyl's antics as art thieves, practically every country was at arms trying to get their most priceless pieces back, with every possible police force in the world watching for any suspicious moves that other countries made and the 'Tenshi Twins'.

Fae rested her hand on one of the cool walls of shower as it slowly heated up. At times, she felt oddly responsible for the upcoming war, which everyone knew would eventually become World War III, but no one actually acted like they knew this.

Fae smacked her hand on the wall, and, feeling the last of the soap wash itself from her hair, smacked the knob to the shower and turned it off. She towel-dried her long hair and her body, faintly hearing Sibyl still ranting about the 300 year-old vodka.

Fae sighed, wrapping the towel around her. "Sibyl, I'm sorry about the vodka…"

"It's not that. You shouldn't have finished one and a half bottles on just THREE paintings." Sibyl said, taking a swig of the now worthless bottle of vodka.

Fae pulled on her clothes, a black wife beater and a pair of dark wash jeans, while Sibyl ranted, and grabbed the bottle and took a swig. She winced at the taste as Sibyl took the bottle back. "For once, I wish we could try smuggling whiskey or something."

Sibyl chuckled. "You would be drunk constantly. At least when I drink vodka, I can stop. You have no intention of stopping the second you start."

"True." Fae grabbed the bottle back and took a swig. "Anyway, how else do you think I stayed awake for three days straight? Cat naps?"

"I hope that 300 year old vodka tasted good."

"It tasted like shit."

Sibyl glared. "Then you shouldn't have drunk it."

"Couldn't help it."

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Slut." Sibyl glanced at her watch and swore. "Fuck, we need to be downstairs NOW."

"Asshole."

"We are going to continue this later Fae, but I still get to say, mother fucker."

"Ewwww! I will never speak to you after THAT comment." Fae pulled a face, and Sibyl chuckled at her antics.

"Yes you will Joanna."

"Too true Sirenia." Fae said, smiling at Sibyl as they left the room, putting the 'Do Not Disturb' sign up and passing by a couple maids.

Fae chuckled and said in French, "Of all the people I pity the most, it's the people who have to clean after others."

"Didn't you do that for about 6 months before you turned 16?" Sibyl responded in French, carefully watching the maids out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes. And I pity whoever has to live like that."

Sibyl laughed and led the way to the lobby, where she waved to the man behind the counter, who smiled cheerily and said in Russian, "Your bus is about to leave, ladies. I told them to wait a little longer."

"Merci." Sibyl said in perfect French, inclining her head before she pushed through the doors, and Fae gave him a little finger wiggle, which he returned.

The tour guide was in a right state, her face a bright red as she tapped her foot, shooting Fae and Sibyl dirty looks as they neared the bus.

"Sirenia and Joanna Harnon?" The woman said in French, although it was somewhat hard for Fae to understand it since she had a Russian accent.

Sibyl nodded. "Yep, that would be us." She said in perfect French, and the lady hmphed.

"Well, we're already late, so get in."

There were twelve people in the bus, counting Sibyl and Fae. They sat towards the back, making sure that they could see everyone at all times. Fae took the outside seat next to the glass, stretching. "Night Sibyl…" she said in a low voice.

Sibyl laughed, pulling a book from her bag. "Sweet dreams. I'll wake you when we get there." She said as she started the book, and Fae nodded, closing her eyes and falling asleep instantly, a dream full of paintings, blood and metal pipes waited for her.


	2. Let's pull a job

Chapter 2

Fae woke up to Sibyl smacking her with the book. "Mhmmf… 5 more minutes…"

"We're almost there. And I need you awake somewhat."

Fae groaned, rubbing her eyes. "How long was I out?"

"Two hours."

Fae groaned. "God, how far out of town are we?"

"Bus driver's going at about 50 mph since there's so much snow." Sibyl said, pulling a bookmark out of her messenger bag, barely revealing a collection of portraits, official papers and her books.

"You got the papers done? I totally forgot to sign them." Fae said, grabbing a stack of papers.

"Yes, but Alfred just forgot to sign them again."

"Does he want his top importers in jail again?" Fae said, holding out her hand. Sibyl understood her immediately and rummaged through her bag again.

"Don't worry… I still have it… somewhere…" She stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth, her arm entirely covered by the bag. "Ah, here we go."

She held out another paper, and Fae took it. On it was Alfred's signature, and Fae flipped it upside down. This was the only way she could copy signatures, since this way it looked like artwork. And art, Fae could copy.

She finished it with a flourish, and Sibyl inspected it. "For a paper giving us legal transport of vodka, I still say this is ultra thin."

She sighed, and Fae lightly punched her shoulder. "Come on. You say that every time, and we always come out on top."

Sibyl shook her head. "Something feels… off about this time."

Fae sighed and gently nudged her friend's arm. "Come on. You said that about the time we were in France."

"And look what happened there! Thank god we had wine."

"I'm just glad you didn't use my whiskey."

"Wait, you had whiskey? Was THAT the reason we got questioned?" Sibyl said, her eyes narrowing on Fae.

Fae grinned and rubbed the back of her head. "Ummm… Sorry?"

Sibyl pressed a finger to her forehead. "Fae… What would I do if I didn't have to worry about half the stuff you do."

Fae poked Sibyl's arm. "You would be sitting on the side of the road in Moscow wondering about who to scam next."

Sibyl grinned. "And you would be little miss rich girl painting useless things."

Fae let out a quick burst of air. "You know I hated that life."

"And this one suits you much better." Sibyl said, ruffling Fae's already mused hair.

She paused, looking out the window, and Fae followed her gaze.

Outside of the bus was a huge expanse of snow, stretching for miles. Fae smiled at the beauty of it. Even as a small child, she had been fascinated with snow, unlike her sister who clung to their mother's skirts while she ran after Fae, who had run outside into the snow in just a skirt and her silk shirt.

It had been snow that had driven a wedge between Fae and her mother.

But what had caught Sibyl's interest was a large mansion. It was made of stone, having the appearance that it had stood against time itself, it was so ancient. Ivy trailed up several parts of the house, and Fae was certain the only place she had seen such beauty was in the pictures she copied.

Fae let out a low whistle. "Very nice." She said, nodding her head slowly. Sibyl knew Fae well, her mind was already taking in every angle in case they needed to make a quick escape. She tapped the glass twice, and subtly pointed further to the right. About 50 yards from the house, there was a barn, and Sibyl could see a young boy struggling with a black horse.

Sibyl could see Fae staring at the horse, her eyes glazing over slightly. Sibyl sighed as she finished packing her bag, barely listening to the woman up front with her horrible accent as she informed the group of the rules of the house.

"No touching the important artifacts, only take what is offered to you by that nice butler, and don't try to climb the stairs. The master of the house does not wish anyone in the upper floors other than his servants." She said, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks.

Fae pulled a face, pretending to fake vomit towards the window. She yawned and closed her eyes. "You think you can pull the job off-"

"No." The answer was quick and to the point. Fae knew it would be no use to argue with Sibyl. What she wanted, she got. Even if it meant Fae to dress in a tuxedo and pretend to be a man for a robbery.

Fae shivered from the cold window and the haunting memory. She already had problems with her gender.

The bus pulled to a stop, and Fae smacked her head against the glass in some odd attempt to wake herself up, earning weird looks from almost everyone on the bus. The woman ignored Fae, and instructed the rest of the group to leave the bus in an orderly fashion, which was immediately ignored as people rushed off of the bus, eager to stretch their legs.

Fae was the last off the bus, an obvious move, and Sibyl handed Fae her 'backpack'. Fae slipped the modified messenger bag over her arm, carefully checking the compartments.

As any good thief knows, you are only as good as your gadgets. Fae had bought the bags at a army surplus store in the United States, modifying them to where they were today.

Each bag had several pockets for holding liquor of all types and quite a few (legal) weapons, but what Fae prided herself was the secret compartments that registered empty space when going through an x-ray machine, perfect for transporting priceless paintings with no one the wiser.

There was an extremely good reason Fae and Sibyl were still wanted by the law. They were sly, covering their tracks with fake names, lives, and sometimes they even pulled gender benders to make it harder to find them.

Fae and Sibyl weren't even their actual names. But then, that was a whole other story.

Fae shivered from the cold while listening to Sibyl, who whispered the plan over again in Fae's ear, even though she knew it by heart. Sibyl, the talented thief and con artist that she was, probably had an IQ of 140 or so, and (as Fae's mother would have claimed) used it for all the wrong reasons. She had a knack for catching small little details that evaded even the most dedicated art inspector. Which made her extremely useful to catching Fae's flaws.

The plan was simple, since Sibyl found that the easier the plan, the easier the job quite a while ago. Sibyl, who had, and still did when the girls were desperate, spent atrocious amounts of time perfecting her slight of hand, which worked wonders against most security systems.

Although this was far in the after when Fae's mother had been a girl, it was, if anything, less technological. Since the impending doom of global warming, countries had sworn off their dependencies of oil and coal. But this only sent the world into an economic downturn about when Fae and Sibyl were born, and so only for trade, ambassador transport, and sometimes rich snobs were planes used anymore.

Fae knew that all too well from her mother's status and quick escapes that never worked out right. She nodded slightly as Sibyl talked beside her, not really paying attention as they neared the house. The tour guide was in full swing, ranting about something or other as they neared the house.

"Jux!" A voice called out hastily in Russian, and instinctively, Fae turned her head. She had taken to responding to any name called out in her direction, which, not only got her in trouble more than enough times, got to be very awkward at times…

As expected, she was not being called to, it was the black horse from earlier, the boy chasing after it as it barreled towards the group, yelling, "Jux! Come back!" Fae immediately picked out his accent, placing it as a Baltic area… Most likely from Latvia or someplace close by.

Someone screamed as the horse barreled, and Fae didn't need to look to see the look of panic in Sibyl's eyes. Sighing, Fae stepped in front of the horse, bracing herself.

"Fae, what are you-" Sibyl's words didn't even leave her mouth as the horse flashed by, Fae reaching out to grab the halter as the horse passed by. Sibyl clapped her hands over her eyes, but she already knew the outcome.

"Whoa girl." Fae's soft voice spoke in her perfect French, and Sibyl peeked through her fingers. Fae had the horse's halter, and had been dragged backwards a few meters, her legs dragging slowly after the horse as her eyes turned as big as dinner plates in an expression that said, 'well hell! That SO didn't go as planned…'

But it had worked. The horse pawed the ground, glaring icily at this new weight on its halter, and Fae somehow pulled herself upright. She patted its head, and it eyed her carefully as Fae pulled out a lump of sugar from her pocket and offered it to the horse.

To anyone else, this would have seemed awkward and strange, randomly pulling a sugar cube from your pocket, but Fae was immune to that sort of thing. She often had a bag of sugar cubes stowed somewhere, Fae was addicted to them. "If there's anything I'm addicted to, its sugar cubes, whiskey, and painting." She had said once, taking a swig of whiskey as she worked on a painting that was probably giving her hell. Sibyl chuckled at the memory, remembering as Fae screamed and ranted at the picture for hours, trying to get Napoleon's horse to be the right color of white, taking her anger out on the empty whiskey and vodka bottles scattered everywhere.

"Here you go." Fae's voice snapped Sibyl back to reality as Fae handed the lead rope that had been dragging behind the horse to the small blonde boy who was about the same height as her. She had made her Russian sound horrid, like a French speaker who tried and miserably failed at it as she spoke to the boy, who blushed a vibrant red.

"Sorry miss… She's still young, and I couldn't hold her properly." He shot a glance at the house-castle, and Sibyl followed his gaze, noting that he jumped when they both saw a shadowly figure move in a window of an upper story of the house. He grabbed the horse's lead rope, pulling her away as quickly as the horse (who now wanted another sugar cube from Fae) would let him.

"Wonder what's wrong with him…" Sibyl said, her eyebrows raising slightly as they watched the boy run towards the barn.

"Now ladies, that we've had our fun, let us get back to the tour…" The annoying tour guide said, shooting both of them a glare that said, try-anything-and-you-are-dead.

Fae gulped. This was going to be one LONG day.

Chapter 2! And for everyone who missed it- I introduced Ravis. He and Fae are almost exactly the same height.... Give or take a few cm.

Im starting 3, and it should be promising, cuz im introducing everyone's favorite pshcotic (sp- definetely. I fail at spelling) Russia! ^w^


	3. One Long Day

Chapter 3

Upon entering the house, Fae immediately noticed two things. One, every surface was covered in sunflowers and two, it was colder inside than the outside. She growled in a low tone, frustrated Alfred had sent her and Sibyl to Russia in the end of November. This was the last time she would listen to that… prat.

The tour was slow, and the house was so old that Fae felt she was walking into the same room over and over and over again. The only good part was the butler, and he was cute, but definitely not Fae's type. If she HAD had a type. It was hard to keep herself entertained, and she found herself focusing more and more on getting back to the hotel so she could lock herself in the bathroom and smoke without Sibyl realizing it.

Which was completely impossible.

Fae sighed, feeling the weight of her bag lightly brushing her side. The music box was getting a little annoying, constantly smacking her side. She resisted the urge to throw it against a wall and smash it to pieces. The only thing that kept her from doing so was remembering how long she had spent on the bloody thing.

"Here we have-"

Fae saw her chance for entertainment and yelled out in a French-flavored Russian accent, "That's Ivan Nikitin's portrait of Peter the Great, who was most widely known for building St. Petersburg!"

The tour guide sighed. "Yes. Peter the Great was also known for-"

"The Great Northern War, which was against Sweden, but Russia was too weak to take on the powerful Swedish army and he lost the war at the Battle of Narva in the 1700s, where a horrible snowstorm hindered the Russian army and helped the Swedes defeat them." Fae said, rambling on.

The tour guide gritted her teeth. "Well, don't WE have a smarty pants in the group today. Did you also know that-"

"That this painting is one of the many portraits of Peter that bless Russian homes like this one, and costs over a million euroes." Fae finished.

It went ping-ponging back and forth, and the group looked from Fae to the tour guide, whose face was getting redder and redder. No one noticed as Sibyl took particular interest in several of the paintings and disappeared, but soon people began following her lead and continuing the tour by themselves.

The tour guide finally snapped, screaming, "If you don't shut up, I will force you back on the bus!"

Fae's mouth clamped shut, and the guide grinned triumphantly, only to look around and notice she was alone with Fae. Fae chuckled, turning away. "I'm going to go find the restroom, and maybe that cute butler. I am, after all, from the country of love, and I do miss having some fun…" She drifted away, listening to the tour guide splutter. It was going to take her a while to get the group together again.

Fae drifted, looking for the only job she had to do. The sooner the damn box was switched, the better. She disliked being in the spotlight, too much attention for her tastes. Maybe if she had followed the path her mother had laid out for her…

Fae shook her head. Then she would have never found her great love of art, never met Sibyl, never become a thief. She grinned to herself. If her mother could see her now…

A glimmer caught her eye, and Fae immediately turned to it. She had wandered from the main branch of the house, but Fae didn't care. Her lust for shiny objects was taking over as her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at the sheer magnificence of the box in front of her.

There was no mistaking it, this shiny thing was definitely Anastasia's music box. Fae felt the urge to pick it up and nuzzle it to her face, and in response, she fought it back. She glanced around, checking for cameras or witnesses. Upon seeing none, she grinned, pulling out a pair of black, elbow length gloves that completely covered her fingers. It wouldn't do to get her fingerprints all over the ornate box, even though it was always good to watch as the cops found the fingerprints of a dead girl on a stolen object.

Her fingers reached out to pick up the box, practically twitching as they brushed-

"Um, can I help you?"

Fae whirled around to face the newcomer, the butler as he neared her. She paused, trying to remember his name. Toru? Tori? There was definitely a Tor sound…

After a long moment of Fae trying to remember the butler's name, the man sighed and said in French, "Can I help you?"

Fae brightened. At least someone spoke French well here. "_Oui, merci._" She said, grinning.

Her dreams of anyone to speak French to quickly disappeared as the butler began stuttering. After a minute of having him try to say, "Are you lost?" Fae sighed.

"I understand Russian a bit too. If you're more comfortable." She said in her French riddled accent, and the butler brightened.

"This makes my job quite easier, umm…" He paused, looking her over. "Miss?"

She nodded, and the butler let out a breath. "Good, I mean, I wasn't sure, and I mean you, you, you…"

Fae chuckled, reaching out a hand to pat his shoulder. "It's quite alright…"

"Toris." That was his name! Fae mentally slapped herself. But a plan was formulating itself in her brain, the perfect way to switch the boxes right under the nose of the butler himself.

"Well, Toris, I don't really have to go anywhere for a while… How about you keep me company for a while…" Fae closed the space between the two of them and trailed her fingers from the middle of his chest downwards ever so slowly.

Toris tried to back away, but Fae had cornered him by backing him into the table that the music box rested on. "Come on… Just a little?"

Fae started leaning in, smiling slightly at the frozen look on Toris' face that screamed a mix of shock and fear.

"Joanna, what the HELL are you doing???" Sibyl's voice cut the air, and Fae's nearly closed eyes snapped open. Both her and Toris' heads snapped around, staring at the group that had gathered.

"Thank god…" Toris whispered, and Fae frowned.

"Sirenia, why do you have to ruin my fun?" She said, putting on a pouting face, her hand still resting on Toris' stomach.

Toris, much to Fae's dismay, started to edge away from her. But to her delight, she noticed that his hand was moving slowly towards the box. This was going to be easier than she expected.

Fae jostled him slightly, as if trying to right herself, and Toris' hand slipped, and Anastasia's music box fell gracefully towards the floor.

"Shi-" Was all that came out of Toris' mouth, and he turned on his heel, trying to move away from the wall.

Fae's eyes widened as Toris blocked her path to the box and watched as it neared the cold, stone floor. This was definitely NOT part of the plan.

A gigantic shape appeared out of nowhere, pushing aside the people clustered at the end of the hall, diving for the box. Whatever it was caught it in time, and Fae let out a sigh of relief.

Until she heard the whirring of gears.

Ink exploded out of a small hole in the wall, and, wiping ink from her eyes, Fae saw the box had rested on a small switch which activated the ink trap.

"Fuck." She whispered, bending down and quickly snatching the box from the man who had saved it.

"Ivan!" Toris said, bending over the man on the ground, who was already trying to pick himself from the ground. He helped him up, then turned to Fae. "Well, Miss Joanna, we'll be-"

"It's so pretty!" Fae said as she rubbed the box to her face, her eyes glazed over.

The man who had saved the box was instantly on his feet, the box suddenly whipped from Fae's hands into his arms. "NYET!"

Fae looked at the man before her. She was never one to be intimidated, but something about this man made her want to shrink down and flop on her back like a little puppy that had peed on the carpet.

Fae did not like this man. He seemed to see straight into her soul with his creepy, soulless eyes. Like he was going to steal her soul in a minute.

She grabbed the box back. "If you wanted it back, you could have just ASKED."

Toris paled. "Ivan, don't do anyth-"

"OUT!!!!!!" Ivan yelled, and Fae threw up her arms in surprise. Which sent the box flying again.

As Ivan leapt to save it, Fae dashed around him and bolted for the door. Her heart was pounding as she climbed back onto the bus. Even if Sibyl promised her a whole CASE of whiskey, Fae was not going to set another toe onto Russian soil after they left for America.

The bus door practically burst open and Fae heard Sibyl scream, "JOANNA!"

Fae hid behind her seat. "Joanna is not here at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep! BEEEEEEEP!"

"Oh, I'll beep you!" Sibyl screamed, smacking the top of Fae's head so hard, Fae's face hit the cushion between her legs.

"OW! I am not supposed to bend that way!" Fae whined, straightening up.

Sibyl sighed, collapsing back in her seat. "I guess I'm being just a LITTLE harsh on you. I wanted to see Anastasia's music box too…"

Fae cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Sibyl sighed, brushing back a few strands of light blonde hair that had fallen across her face. "That man that you took the box from? He was the master of the house. And he kicked us out before I see if I could see if I could switch the two boxes for you…"

Fae blinked, looking around the bus to make sure no one would notice if she did something suspicious. "Well, Sibyl," she said in a low voice, "What would you do for a look at the box?"

Sibyl raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Fae?"

Fae pulled her bag onto her lap and gently pulled out a jewel encrusted box. "My slight-of-hand may suck, but I was able to pull it off for you. You know I hate feeling like an extra wheel…"

Sibyl practically screamed as she picked the box up and petted it. "It's so pretty~"

"YOU TWO BACK THERE! IF I HEAR ONE WORD-"

Fae grabbed the box back and stuffed it back into her bag. "We better shut it for a while…"

Sibyl nodded, patting Fae's head. "Fae, have I told you lately that you're amazing?"

"No, but then it always inflates my ego to th-"

"I THOUGHT I SAID ONE WORD!!!!!!!!!!"

Fae shut her mouth and Sibyl dissolved to giggles next to her as the bus pulled away.

Ivan watched as the bus pulled away. "Toris, are you positive you've seen that girl before?"

Toris nodded. "Master, I'm sorry I can't place her, but I'm sure I will at a later time." He bowed his head. "I'm terribly sorry about dropping the box."

Ivan smiled that slow smile that only meant horrid things for Toris and his brothers. "Don't worry about it my little Liet. I'm sure you will definitely feel how sorry you really are later… But for now, you are spared since I have some… unfinished business to take care of."

Toris shuddered as Ivan walked away. He felt sorry for those girls, whoever they were.

~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yays! It's finally done! -collapses backward onto bed- and its only 11:30!

=n= I think I'll oversleep 2moro....

But thanks for all the encouraging comments you guys gave me! I was kinda busy, so I didnt really get a lot done on the stories I've been working on. But I'll try and write more to each of my stories since tech week for drama is almost over, and in 2 weeks, I fly out to conneticut and visit my aunt and cousins for my cousin's bat mitzfah! damn it all, I can't spell at 11:30, so don't kill me.

Now if only I could run on 2 hours of sleep..... then I'd have everything all together! ^w^

Night to everyone!


	4. Fleeing the Country

Chapter 4

Fae stood in the bathroom again, towel drying her hair, looking at her reflection. The ink must have been permanent, since she had been jumping in and out of the shower for the past hour and still the black ink refused to leave her hair.

She growled, debating another shower.

There was a knock at the door, and Fae glared at it. "What?"

"I'm back with the hair dye. You sure you want to go red?" Sibyl's voice floated through the door, and it opened slightly, allowing Sibyl's arm just enough room to reach in and hold out a bag for Fae.

"Did you get scissors too?" Fae said as she took the bag from Sibyl.

Sibyl shut the door and sighed. "Yes… But I liked your hair long…"

She barely heard Fae's response through the door, but she turned away to the messy room. Paint, newspapers, alcohol bottles, clothes, and scraps of paper littered the room, and Sibyl chuckled as she thought the look on the maid's faces when they opened the door to clean.

Sibyl sighed and began to pick up the vodka bottles, smiling at each one. It HAD been a while since Fae and Sibyl had taken time off to get completely drunk, and run amok in the town, burning down taverns and the like…

Sibyl sighed, then started juggling a couple of the empty, discarded bottles. "Come one, come all to the greatest show on earth, with horror, jokes, and odd fascination…" She called in a low voice, and she chuckled, throwing the bottles one after the other into the wastebasket next to the table.

The last one she threw left her hand weird, and smacked against one of the table legs. She winced as a stack of papers fell onto the floor, coating the ground in an inch of white.

Sighing, she knelt, only to hear a crunch as her knee landed on something hard. Curious, Sibyl shifted papers aside, finally finding the source of the noise. It was a photo frame, and Sibyl smiled at the picture.

The picture was nothing ordinary, just a simple picture of Fae and Sibyl. But the way the picture was bent, torn, and folded told another story.

Sibyl remembered the day they had taken the picture. She had spent nearly an hour trying to convince Fae to take the picture, who had flatly refused to remove her hand from her face. Finally, she'd managed to hold the screaming Fae down long enough to take the picture. As a result, Fae was upside down, but her face had lit up for a brief moment in a gorgeous smile, just as the camera took the picture. Sibyl's smile was just as large, and for a minute, she looked like she was the happiest girl alive.

Sibyl smiled at herself and Fae. How dopey they acted when no one was watching.

She ran her fingers over a large crack that ran clean through the glass of the frame. She knew instantly that kneeling on the picture must have done it, but as she held the picture, Sibyl bit her lip. It felt like a bad omen, the crack that shot straight through the center, separating Fae and Sibyl.

Sibyl didn't know how long she sat there, but she finally was snapped from her reverie by Fae entering the room.

Fae's hair was no longer at the middle of her back, she had chopped it almost straight to her shoulder blades. It was a vibrant red, tinted with black leftover from the ink. Fae sighed, looking at herself in the full length mirror.

"The black just doesn't want to get covered up, but at least now it looks like it was done on purpose. When we get back to the US, I'll go visit a hair salon or something."

Sibyl frowned, then continued to pick up the rest of the mess. "Well, we should have plenty of time till our flight leaves at 7 tonight."

Fae, who had started picking up papers with Sibyl, froze. "Wait, we leave at 7?"

Sibyl nodded, grabbing the last of the papers and shoving them into a suitcase. "Yeah, why?"

Fae pointed at the clock. "Well, I'm not sure, but isn't 18:30 6:30 normal time?"

Sibyl rounded on the clock herself. Sure enough, it was just barely 6:30. "Fuck!" Sibyl said, randomly grabbing everything in reach and throwing it into one of the two suitcases. "Go call and make sure our flight isn't delayed or something, and get a taxi!"

Fae nodded, practically flying to the phone. Sibyl ignored the Dutch that was leaking into her hurried Russian accent. She had good reason to be slipping, since she knew Sibyl had used THAT card to buy the hair dye.

The credit card felt like it was burning a hole straight through Sibyl's pants, and Sibyl finished shoving the last of Fae's clothes into the suitcase, making sure that it was protecting the precious 'valuables' they had hidden in plain sight. Thankfully, Fae had poured the dye into the vodka, turning it into a blue and poured into the Windex bottles she had stolen from the maid's garbage downstairs.

Fae let out a sigh of relief. "There will be a cab in a minute, and because of some snow in Europe, our flight has been delayed about 30 minutes. We still need to hurry though."

Sibyl let out a sigh of relief and nodded, grabbing the suitcase from the bed. "We ready?"

"Mess in the bathroom, but hey, nothing we need in there." Fae said, ruffling her messy red hair.

Sibyl sighed, still unable to imagine Fae as anything but blonde, but turned to go, Fae following behind her. She had gotten used to Fae as a blonde, so much she had forgotten what Fae's actual hair color was. Fae never said anything about her past, it was almost as if she was born the day the two girls had met on the corner. Though later, they would chuckle and both agree their true meeting spot was 5 blocks, 2 alleyways, and 3 wire fences away. Sibyl never had fully understood why Fae had chased her down to simply get a wallet that only had 6 American dollars in it when she had an all expense paid credit card in her other pocket, which she had then traded for the wallet.

Of course, Sibyl had understood the obvious motive, Fae was a runner, and a credit card marked her movements. But the ulterior motives, or WHY Fae even was a runner, were completely hidden. But Sibyl still found it hilarious that whenever Fae tried to give away the credit card, it always managed to find its way back to her.

Fae glared as Sibyl started chuckling. "I hope you aren't laughing at my horrid attempt at cutting my hair…"

Sibyl shook her head. "No, I could never do that. You entertain me too much."

Fae sighed, rubbing her forehead, muttering in multiple languages so rapidly Sibyl could only understand about half of what came out of her mouth. Sibyl sighed, picking up her pace as she noticed the taxi was already waiting.

The taxi ride was smooth, and Fae and Sibyl found themselves outside the airport with almost 40 minutes till their plane took off. Sibyl grinned slightly to herself, knowing that she and Fae had gone through worse situations. As Fae paid the man, Sibyl walked inside to collect their tickets for the plane. She walked through the doors, noting the security. There was quite a bit, more than normal.

Sibyl pulled her fake passports from her purse, holding them out to the lady behind the counter. "Two tickets to the United States. We already ordered our tickets."

The woman nodded, checking the passports over. "Well then, Mrs. Keramanni, all is in… wait, it says here you're transporting some alcohol. Can I see your paperwork for that?"

Sibyl nodded, rummaging through her purse for the paperwork. "It should be…" When her hand failed to find it, she turned towards the door where Fae was just entering. "Hey, Fae, do you have the paperwork for the two bottles of vodka?"

Fae looked at Sibyl with a confused look. "Umm, do you rememeber what happened the LAST time you left me in charge of the paperwork?"

Sibyl winced at the memory that came to her mind of Fae running around frantically, waving the documents as they burned to little chars. "I know it wasn't your fault Fae. But that is definitely the last time you put the documents in the same bag as the flammable liquids. But that has never stopped you from stealing it."

Fae nodded, now within talking distance. She rummaged through her bag, then pulled out a stack of papers. "You nearly left them on the table in the hotel."

Sibyl exhaled in relief. "Thank god you were paying attention." She said, placing the bags on the scales. Together, both bags weighed nearly 20 pounds, and the as the lady checked through them, Fae twitched randomly.

Instantly Sibyl was on edge. "Did you get enough whiskey before we left, or are you ok?" She asked worriedly, her eyes on the red-haired girl.

Fae waved her away. "I'm fine. Just ready to leave Russia."

Sibyl paused, pursing her lips. It was no laughing matter if Fae randomly had a panic attack from lack of whiskey. "If you're lying, you have to tell me what happens whenever I don't have vodka."

Fae narrowed her eyes. "Fine then."

The woman coughed, catching th two girl's attention. "I'm sorry girls, but you're missing a couple important pieces in this. I'm sorry, but you can't leave with the vodka until you get the paperwork all completed."

Fae paled, and Sibyl snatched the bags from the scale. "Fine then. We shall see you soon."

Sibyl turned to leave, noting the way the security guards were eyeing them. She didn't like it at all…

"Umm, excuse me ladies, but will you come with us? We've been asked to hold you for questioning. Don't worry, it's nothing to be worried about…" A man to Sibyl's left said, and Sibyl stiffened, finding the security surrounding them. Fae shivered, subconsciously moving closer towards the older girl, which she always did when she felt like she was in trouble. She disliked where this was going, as did Sibyl.

Sibyl pulled a strained smile. "May I ask what for?"

"Exporting illegal vodka."

The answer was so abrupt, it caught Sibyl off guard for a second. Fae however, responded instantly. "But we had our paperwork, only a couple of parts were missing."

"The list goes on." The man said, and Fae bit her lip. Almost for emphasis, he reached into his pocket, subtly showing Fae and Sibyl the hand gun on his belt as he reached for a list of their offenses.

Sibyl listened as the man rambled on, whispering low enough so that only Fae could hear, "Alright Fae, we both know this isn't ending well. The usual in the bags?" At Fae's nod, Sibyl chuckled. "When I say so, we run. As fast and far as we can go."

"Now ladies, can we reach an agreement and both of you come peacefully, or are we going to cause a scene?"

Fae's hand gripped tightly on Sibyl's shirt, and Sibyl winked at her. "Well Fae, let's cause a scene!"

Fae's hands flew to her bag, and she swung it at one of the officers, where it let out a loud crack against their skull. Sibyl's own suitcase was moving too, taking out three men and sending them flying. Blessed with greater strength was one of Sibyl's better qualities, but Fae was a speed demon, finishing her side off before Sibyl could even start.

Fae led the flight to the door, kicking it open as the two girls sprinted down the road, ignoring the beeps and blares of the horns of cars as they merged in the traffic jam, dashing in and out of the way as they heard the policemen yelling behind them.

Sibyl tore open her bag, pulling out a bottle of vodka that hadn't been smashed and threw it to Fae. Fae jumped into the air to catch it, and as she returned to the ground, a shot was heard. Fae gasped, looking at her arm, where there was a horizontal slice about two inches long. She chuckled, opening the bottle. "Well, I guess they mean business." She said as she ripped a piece of her shirt and pulled out a lighter.

Out of all weapons, there was none better than a Cocktail Molotov in Fae's eyes. She stuffed the shirt into the neck of the bottle, and carefully lit it. The second it was well lit, Fae twirled around, throwing the bottle over a few cars before following after Sibyl.

Sibyl already had the next bottle in her hand, and Fae ripped another piece of her shirt, lighting it and throwing the bottle behind her, smiling as she heard the bottle explode and people scream.

Sibyl swore as she neared the end of the traffic jam. It was clear for was seemed like a mile, causing to panic. They need a huge distraction to pull this off…

"Give me your bag Sibyl." Fae said, exchanging a glance with Sibyl.

Sibyl nodded, knowing too well what would happen to the bag as she reached into the bag to pull out Anastasia's music box and the few paintings she hadn't already sold, handing the bag off to Fae.

Fae handed Sibyl her own bag, then started full out sprinting ahead of Sibyl. Sibyl dropped back, ducking into an alleyway, watching her friend.

Fae was no longer on the ground, she was leaping from car to car, leaving giant footprints on hoods and roofs of cars and screaming Russians in her wake. There was mass confusion as Sibyl watched Fae jump from car to car, aiming for a giant semi.

For a second, Fae seemed to disappear from all lines of vision, and Sibyl held her breath, uneager to see her partner in crime die. But she let her breath out when she saw Fae yell, "Oi! FAT ASS COPPERS!" on top of the car behind the semi, her bag mysteriously gone.

Mass chaos erupted as cops swarmed the car, only to have Fae disappear immediately after she yelled, people scrambling to understand what had just happened.

Fae appeared next to Sibyl, slightly out of breath. "Count it." She said, kissing the lighter in her hand.

Sibyl watched, her mind elsewhere though. Fae always carried that lighter, no matter where she went. She called it her good luck charm, and made sure it was always in her pocket.

The semi seemed to spontaneously combust, but Sibyl saw the fire ignite somewhere beneath the truck where Fae had crawled and fixed the bag. Pieces of metal seemed to fly everywhere, and Fae chuckled at the disorder. "Time to go Sibyl?"

Sibyl nodded sagely, chuckling. "Too bad we used up most of the good vodka. But I guess the older it gets, the bigger the explosion. I've never seen vodka alone completely send a semi a foot in the air."

Fae nodded, frowning. "Well, maybe my whiskey gave it a bit much…"

Sibyl glared at Fae, and Fae shrugged. "What? I hid some whiskey in that secret compartment you never use."

Sibyl sighed, grabbing Fae's hand. "Let's just go Fae. Alfred will be wondering what's taking us…"

Fae chuckled. "Will there be whiskey?"

Sibyl sighed again, nodding. "As long as you don't do anything stupid again."

Fae smiled. "Like I would."


	5. Captured, Stuffed, and Cooked

Chapter 5

Sibyl wanted to slam her head against the wall next to her, her annoyance with Fae was growing so rapidly.

No sooner than had they turned around than both ends of the alleyway were covered in police, and Fae and Sibyl stood back to back, contemplating the situation. Fae had pulled out the pair of knives she always carried concealed on her body, and twirled them expertly in her hands, ready to throw them in an instant. Sibyl had pulled out the two guns from their holsters in her boots, holding a staring contest with the men as she thought of the next move.

The line of men broke, and the man that Toris had called 'Ivan,' walked into sight, walking just out of reach of the girls. He stood there for a second, then lifted up a hand. "I want the music box back, if you please, любо́вь."

He spoke almost perfect English, though it was heavily accented in Russian, and beside Sibyl, Fae uttered a low growl. His eyes immediately narrowed on her, sensing the rebellion in her. "Do it or every officer here will shoot."

Fae was shaking in both fear and anger, Sibyl could tell. "What should we do?" She whispered in French, the distaste in her tone.

Sibyl bit her lip. "Well, we can die, or we give up."

Fae growled her hate for the word, and Sibyl sighed. "Yeah, I'm not fond of the latter either.

Ivan grinned. "Oh yes, please fight. I would just love to see your spines snap under my boot." He said in French.

Fae's fear had drained, it was pure rage now that shook Sibyl's friend. Sibyl looked up, expecting help from God, only to see sniper guns pointing from the roof. Whoever this Ivan was, he definitely wanted his music box back.

Sibyl put her hand on Fae's shoulder, feeling the younger girl relax stiffen. "Just do as he says Fae." She said before she held out her arms, dropping the guns in one motion before she opened her bag and gently set the music box on the ground in front of her.

She turned to Fae, who seemed to be fighting some sort of internal battle. Sibyl knew it all too well, Fae hated when someone had one over her, even if it was a complete stranger. She had once wasted a week trying to get back at a man who had accidentally stole her glass of whiskey, even when he realized his mistake and bought her a whole bottle of her favorite type of whiskey. Giving into this Ivan character was completely and 100% against everything Fae stood for.

Sibyl bit her lip, knowing all too well that if Fae didn't drop her weapons, she was going to be shot. The second she thought that, Fae's arms moved in a familiar curved pattern, and for a second, Sibyl tensed, waiting for the blades to sink themselves into the pale man before them.

But at the last second, the curve swung down, and the blades buried themselves into the ground. Fae crossed her arms over her chest, standing there defiantly as Ivan motioned to the girls. "Remove all your weapons."

Silently, Sibyl and Fae removed every weapon on them, from Fae's knives in her boots, pockets of her pants, a secret pocket in her pants, and the knives that wrapped around her arms under her jacket, to Sibyl's guns in her boots, thigh holsters, holster on her hips, and even the 1935 FN Browning that always stayed with Sibyl joined the pile.

Fae finished first, pulling the last knife from her jacket. "That's all 16. I still say we could have taken them."

Sibyl pulled her ninth and last gun from her pants. "And I still say no." She straightened up, feeling exposed with all her weapons on the ground before her. "That's everything."

Ivan cocked an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Sibyl nodded. "I swear on my grandmother's memory." He looked to Fae, who glared at him, simply daring him to try to search her even more.

Ivan motioned to the police, who instantly swarmed Fae and Sibyl, hand-cuffing them together before ushering them towards a police car, shoving them unceremoniously into a car.

Fae was ruffled unmercifully as she roared insults and threats while getting forced into the car, unlike Sibyl, who got in quietly, barely a second glance at the men who shoved her in. After a quick search, their lone bag was thrown to them, all useful weapons and art taken from it, much to their dismay.

Fae, however, was not perturbed. She pulled out a pencil, starting to tap it incessantly as the car zoomed away. She sighed, her anger ebbing from her. "How much trouble you think we're in today?" She said in Russian, not bothering to hide that she spoke it any longer.

Sibyl shrugged, leaning back. "Tons. It'll be a miracle if we escape."

Fae chuckled. "Come on connie. There's gotta be some desperate scheme." She said, turning her head slightly.

The look on Sibyl's face said the story. Fae rolled her eyes, switching to quick and rapid Italian. "Sibyl, look. They won't know it was us anywhere else. Besides, there's no way they can connect all the little dots. By the time they do, we'll be long gone."

Sibyl nodded, still silent. Fae lapsed into her own silence, only broken by the constant tapping of the pencil, that lasted until they were securely in an interrogation room.

Sibyl had analyzed every single possible route of escape. Most ended in catastrophe, or getting killed. Which neither of them would want. She sighed, perturbed. This looked like it spelled the end of their antics… For good.

A loud noise snapped Sibyl out of her reverie, and she vaguely heard Fae say, "So good of you to finally join us Mr….?" as she shook the cobwebs from her head.

The same Ivan from before sat down across from them. "Braginsky. Ivan Braginsky." He said, sitting down from them, setting a folder down next to him. "And you two, according to your records, are-"

"Joanna and Sirenia Harnon." Fae finished lazily, barely batting an eyelid.

"-nonexistent." Ivan finished, glaring at the small, red haired girl. "You gave us quite a chase, Ms. Langebeck and Ms. Jameston."

Instantly, Fae's pencil tapping stopped, and both she and Sibyl sat up, giving each other a wary eye. Ivan ignored their reaction, opening the file in front of him. "Yes… For two women who supposedly died in a car crash 5 years ago, you seem to be doing rather well…."

Fae growled. "There's no Ms. Jameston or Langebeck here. Anyway, what do you have to prove that was even us? You'd need DNA, and I don't see a warrant."

Ivan's eyes narrowed slightly, but he let it drop. "No matter who you are, we will find out…" He said, standing up. "But I have a feeling when we do, we'll find some connections to the two mysterious robbers in France a few years back, along with the robbery at the Smithsonian."

Sibyl snorted. "Well, not that this isn't completely interesting, but how on earth did you connect us to-"

Ivan threw the packet to them, and Sibyl opened it.

On top was the stack of papers labeled 'Transportaion of Vodka'.

Sibyl instantly glared at Fae, who realized that this whole mess was her fault. She smiled benignly. "Oops?"

Ivan chuckled. "Actually, the biggest joke was on you, my two small thieves. You, actually, stole your own box." With a smirk, he continued. "You see, when your friend tried to escape with the real box, I switched them. But she accidentally dropped these, and they went under the bureau."

Fae made some odd, gasping noises, trying to see the whole picture. Sibyl sighed, leaning back. "Very clever sir." She said, an amused tone to her voice. "But, since we technically stole nothing from you, I do believe you have nothing to hold us on."

Ivan chuckled. "But I don't believe the resisting arrest, injury of 10 civilians and the death of 2 others will just be looked over so easily." He murmured, meeting Sibyl's eyes.

Fae shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the silence, debating how they were going to get free. It wasn't looking too good for them, she knew that. The staring contest in front of her was definitely creeping her out…

Ivan finally laughed, breaking the silence. "But I tell you what. I am… in quite the position of power. I can pull some strings for you, giving you two choices. The first," He said, a smirk playing on his lips, "is you come home with me as maids."

Fae pulled a face, and Sibyl frowned. "Our other option?"

Ivan pulled out an hand gun. "Load your bullet, and we play ourselves a little game for your freedom."

Jesus, it's been forever to upload! But Im working on updating all of my stories this week...

I've been really busy this past summer, destroying my computer battery so it no longer holds a decent charge, getting thrown across a field by a horse, riding motorcycles, and painting demo cars for my dad to destroy. You would think I would have time to write SOMETHING.

But no. -sigh-

I'm terribly sorry bout the delay, and to tell you the truth, there would still be a delay... If only Ane-chan hadn't gotten on my ass about it.

-sigh-

Hope you enjoyed chapter 5! I'm going to work stupendously hard and continue writing this whole week, so expect another update! ^w^

Ciao~


	6. Russian Roulette

Chapter 6

Fae pulled a face. "As much as I love cheating death, I'll pass." She said, frowning.

Sibyl, however, chuckled. "And I'll play." She smirked. "I haven't played a good game since Germany."

Fae closed her eyes. "Good lord… I can bring myself to watch you do all sorts of misdeeds, but I can never stand to watch this…"

Ivan laughed, ignoring her. "So then, дорогой, shall we start?"

Sibyl nodded, and Fae covered her eyes with her hands, only to carefully peek through her fingers, watching as Sibyl made a great show of loading the bullet into one of the six spots.

Fae cursed whatever god was in charge of Russian Roulette, knowing her atheistic views would get her nowhere. How Sibyl was going to wheedle out of this, Fae had no idea. But of all the things Fae hated in the world, Russian Roulette had to be one of the top three… Under her mother.

Sibyl slammed the barrel shut with a flick of her wrist, laying it on the table. "You first." She purred, eyeing Ivan carefully.

Ivan picked the gun up. "Alright, милая. And to make it interesting, if you win, I shall free both you and your-" He shot a look at Fae. "…страшно другу can go free. But if you lose…" His smile reminded Fae of a crocodile. "She will work off your crimes as a maid, until the day she dies." He said, bringing the gun to his head. "I fire three shots, you fire three. If your still alive, you win." Ivan finished, pulling the trigger.

There was a click, and he passed the gun back to Sibyl. Sibyl calmly brought it to her head and pulled the trigger, and much to Fae's happiness, it clicked. She laid it down, and Ivan picked it up, calmly bringing the gun to his head and pulling the trigger. There was another click, and the gun was placed on the table.

Fae was growing steadily more and more worried. Three shots left, a 66% percent chance her friend was going to die. She heard the click of the gun, and instantly she started chewing her nails, yet another habit she had never truly killed and only sprung up when she was panicking. In the back of her mind, a voice said she should probably kill all her habits, but she was more focused on the gun as it was brought to Ivan's head.

Another click, followed by the sound of the gun sliding across the cold, metal table.

Fae covered the bottom half of her face, her teal eyes wide as tears started to leak out of them. Sibyl's eyes met hers, and the worry was evident. "Good-bye Sibyl…" She whispered, closing her eyes. There was no way Sibyl would escape. 6 bullet slots. 5 shots fired.

There was a click.

Fae's eyes peeked open, not eager to see Sibyl dead with a gunshot wound in her head, but that shot hadn't sounded like a shot…

Sibyl stared right back, the shock just as evident on her face.

For a good minute, no one spoke. Then, as if on cue, both girls jumped up, screaming, "Woo hoo!"

Sibyl set the gun on the table. "Good game luv." She said, a British accent briefly taking over. Ivan's face was frightening as it changed from gloating contempt to unspeakable fury, but Fae barely gave it a second glance as she hugged Sibyl tightly, giddy with excitement.

Sibyl, however, met Ivan's eyes equally, showing no emotion. "Our freedom?" She asked carefully, holding out a hand.

Wordlessly, Ivan stood up and opened the door. "Your things are outside on the bench. Excepting the paintings you stole from me."

"Of course." Sibyl said, moving towards the door. As she did, she brushed the table and Fae saw something gray and shiny fall from her pocket.

Acting fast, Fae forced out a sneeze, but the damage was done. There was a noticeable clink, and in response to it, Sibyl grabbed Fae's hand, pulling her friend out after her. "Nice to meet you Ivan, but I hope to god we never meet again." She said, brushing by Ivan.

Ivan nodded, his eyes focused on the small, grey object, and Fae swallowed, quickly following after Sibyl. They didn't bother to count all their weapons, they merely stuffed them into the bag, running down the hall and out the door just as Ivan swore loudly.

Fae laughed as they burst out of the double doors, thinking they were home free. But as they reached the door, two policemen bared their way.

One stepped forward. "Um, excuse me ladies, but could you wait a second?"

Sibyl winced slightly, and Fae sighed, knowing it was high time she helped with their escape. Clasping her hands together, she pulled her, you-just-kicked-the-puppy-why?- cute face. "Puh-wease?" She said, batting her eyelids beautifully. "Can't you let us through?"

Both men panicked, neither being on the force for very long, and their training not covering undeniably cute cuteness. Fae's eyes seemed to bear into their very souls, and, without thinking, one reached out and patted her head. "So… cute… can't… resist…" He mused, and to seal the deal, Fae let out a happy chirp.

The guards instantly opened the door, the stars in their eyes, and Fae smiled politely as they let them through. "Thank yo-" was all she got out, however, as the side back of her skull was hit by a FMP.

Sibyl screamed as Fae stumbled, but the blow hadn't flown as true as Ivan had wanted, and instantly Fae was on her feet again. She glanced down at the now bloody pipe on the ground, and, with a shudder, she touched the back of her head. When she pulled her hand away, it was sticky and red, and she shuddered again, knowing the cut was going to need stitches.

But they both ran, as fast as their legs would carry them through the crowded streets, Fae wincing with every step as the cut on her head throbbed. But they were almost free, Fae could see the end of the town and where the woods began, and she turned to Sibyl, a smile blossoming on her lips.

A shot fired out, and Sibyl's eyes widened, and she fell. Fae stopped, eyes widening as a blood stain began appearing in the middle of her back. She waved Fae on, unable to hide a wince. "Run Fae! Save yourself! I'll be fine!" She hissed.

Fae shook her head, heaving Sibyl gently to her feet. "No Sibyl, I won't leave you. Packs doesn't abandon their brethren." She murmured, wrapping an arm around Sibyl's torso, supporting her enough so she could still run, but was no longer in pain.

Their progress was a little slower, and they would have made it if a second shot hadn't been fired, and Fae fell, a scream on her lips as the bullet buried itself into her calf. But as she fell, Fae positioned herself so Sibyl fell on her, so not to agitate her back wound further.

Fae felt light-headed. Her breathing, despite running, was slowing down, and she let out a dry chuckle. "We've been bested Sibyl…" She whispered.

Sibyl rolled off of Fae, smiling slightly herself. "Now, don't go and die on me here." She said, and Fae smiled as she heard the tone of panic in her voice.

"S'all right…" She muttered. "If I do though… tell mum… I bloody well hate her." Fae closed her eyes, and the last thing she saw was a tall man with a lead pipe standing over her.

New Chapter is up! WHoot! I feel accomplished! 2 chapters in a week! spaz dance with me! -spaz dancing-

Please, feel free to leaving interesting or creative comments in the section below, and feel free to tell me if I suck and need to go die for doing that to the characters.

But, for those oblivious- Im not sure if I worked it in, but Sibyl used to work street corners. And NOT as a hooker. She was a con artist. So basically, instead of loading the gun, she stealithly stole the bullet and put it in her pocket. Bumping against the table made it fall out, tipping Ivan that he'd been conned.

He was not happy.

FMP- Flying Metal Pipe.

XD


	7. Welcome to Hell

Chapter 7

Fae woke up screaming.

Her leg burned, and she curled into a ball, clutching it to her as she felt the gaping wound, and she opened her eyes.

Ivan was standing over her, a grin on his face and a half-empty bottle of vodka in hand. "Good. You're awake."

Fae sat still, feeling much like a trapped rabbit as her eyes roved around the room she was in.

It was small, windowless room, about the size of a large closet with three cots smashed into it, each pressed firmly against the walls. Sibyl was stretched out on one of the cots, a bandage tied firmly around her middle.

Fae's brain finally looped, bringing her back to her leg. The bandages had been removed, revealing a giant, bloody welt that was slowly turning purple. She flexed the muscle slightly, wincing in pain, realizing that the bullet was still lodged inside of her.

As if on cue, Ivan threw her one of her knives. "Dig it out страшно другу."

Fae felt the corner of her eye twitch as she took the knife in her hand. "What? No antibiotic?" She growled, eyes narrowing. When Ivan shook his head, Fae gritted her teeth. "No time like the present then."

She carefully wiped away the extra vodka before she took a deep breath. It wasn't like she hadn't done this before on herself, but the last time she had, she had swallowed a couple Advil that time.

Fae took another breath before she rammed the knife into her leg, crying out in pain as some more vodka got in, mixing with the new blood. But she kept digging, and finally, her efforts paid off as she felt the knife find the bullet.

She stabbed the knife into the wall, not bothering with it as her fingers prodded in, fishing for the bullet. There was an odd squelch, and her fingers emerged from the wound, bloody, but the bullet sat proudly in them.

Almost immediately, a needle and thread was thrust into her face. "Sew yourself up. I'll send Toris down soon enough to make sure you've done as you've been asked, and he'll brief you on your new maid duties." Ivan said, a bored look on his face as he turned away, taking one last swig of vodka as he left the room.

Fae debated whether or not she would feel satisfied if she threw the knife and it imbedded itself in Ivan's skull, killing him instantly. But her knife would not like that, she decided as he closed the door.

Fae turned her attentions to her leg, knowing that Sibyl would have done a better job. It looked almost like someone had gone Texas Chainsaw Massacre on it, and she winced, knowing that she was going to have one hell of a scar as she began sewing herself up.

The job, since Fae neither enjoyed sewing or knew how to sew herself together, so it looked a complete disaster as she finished. But it didn't hurt anymore, which was a good sign.

Fae stood up, but promptly fell back onto the cot with a yelp as her leg protested viciously. She swore, and Sibyl's eyes flashed open, and she sat up, wincing slightly as the pain ran through her body. "Fae? What…" Her eyes fell on Fae's leg, and they widened. "Fae! What the hell…"

Fae shrugged as she forced herself up, holding onto the wall for support before she stood on two legs. For a second, it held weight, then Fae tipped over, falling onto her butt. She chuckled. "It's alright… Just twitchy…" She grumbled, slapping the wound, then gasping at the pain that coursed through her veins.

Sibyl tried to get up, but she winced at the pain in her back. "I think the bullet is still in my back…" She muttered, and Fae grabbed the knife in the wall before crawling over.

"It is…" She said, using the knife to cut away the bandages. The wound itself was clean, and Fae frowned slightly. "Hold still. Ivan said to get it out of you..."

Sibyl sighed. "Just get it out."

Fae nodded, digging the knife in carefully. Not that she needed to. Sibyl's face barely showed any pain, even as the bullet came out. Fae snorted as it did. "You could have so run with this bullet in your back." She muttered, and Sibyl smacked her for that one.

"Just disinfect the stupid bastard."

Fae chortled as she glanced to the end of the bed. Ivan had left the medical supplies there, but Fae froze slightly as she noticed the two bottles sitting next to each other. Both were filled with a clear liquid, Fae could see that. But the labels were in Kryllic.

Fae's pause made Sibyl mad. "Fae, just hurry up already!" She growled, and Fae gulped, picking up one of the bottles, and, without bothering to warn her friend, she dumped it on her.

Sibyl screamed bloody murder. "FAE! THAT'S VODKA!" She roared, and Fae smiled slightly.

"Ooops...?" She said, handing the bottle to Sibyl, who promptly drowned her anger into the bottle.

Fae chuckled as she stitched Sibyl's back up. It wasn't like she couldn't hold vodka down, the stuff was nasty, and she couldn't drink anyone under the table, her tolerance for the drink was so low. But Sibyl… Sibyl had held the champ title in every country they had visited. They had yet to find someone to out drink her yet. And Sibyl had been looking for someone to out-drink her almost her entire life… Ever since the death of her-

The door opening cut off Fae's thoughts. She turned her head, and instantly, her eyes met Toris'.

"You!" He said, his mouth open. "Ivan said we had new help, but…"

She gave him a little finger wave. "Hello…"

Toris sighed. "I guess he got desperate…" He muttered, then shook his head. "And you two are? Since I doubt your names are really Joanna and Sirenia."

Sibyl and Fae exchanged a glance. "Should we?" Fae murmured, and when Sibyl shrugged, Fae sighed. "I'm Fae. And this is Sibyl." She said, indicating the now slowly moving Sibyl as she got up.

Toris narrowed his eyes, and for a second, Fae thought she had met him before somewhere. But then, she thought she knew 6 out of every 7 people they met. Maybe she was going paranoid…

Toris' sigh cut her thoughts. "Well, we may as well you two ready for your new positions." He muttered, laying out some black cloth Fae hadn't noticed on his arm.

The said cloth was quite possibly the most horrible thing Fae had ever seen, and she had seen plenty in her life. The dresses could only be explained as 'French', from the fish net stockings to the short skirt that left nothing to imagination and bodice that was held up by one's chest.

Fae looked from Toris, to the dress, to her flat chest, then back again. They stared at the dresses for a long minute before Sibyl finally spoke up. "To hell I am wearing that." She said, her words matching Fae's thoughts.

Toris sighed. "Well, you better put it on… Otherwise there will be consequences…" He murmured, one of his hands drifting to his back, almost as if he was covering something up.

Fae sighed. "Isn't there anything else? Less… clingy?" She asked, eyeing the dress with distaste.

Toris frowned. "Well… Ivan wasn't specific when he said to find uniforms in the attic… But he did say it couldn't be what you're wearing now."

Fae grinned as she stood up. "Yes! I would rather DIE than have to wear that wretched outfit."

Toris sighed. "Careful what you wish for…"

Sibyl rolled her eyes as she stood up and followed after Toris. Fae stood up, only to promptly find herself falling over again. Toris glanced back, then snapped his fingers. "That's right." He reached around the door frame, grabbing a pair of crutches. "I brought these down for you since you shouldn't put too much weight on that leg."

Fae glared at her leg, but accepted the crutches willingly, following Sibyl and Toris out the door. He led both girls to a staircase, pointing up. "The attic is at the top of the stairs, down the hall and last door on the right. I'll go with you, but you have to be fast, since Ivan will want us back to work as soon as possible."

Fae stared at the stairs. "Um…. Crutches plus stairs equals no good. Is there an elevator somewhere?"

Toris chuckled softly, a slight smile crossing his face. "This house is almost 200 years old Fae. I doubt it."

Fae snorted, about to retort, when a voice called from the floor above. "Toris! I finished dusting the pictures up here. Can I-" A blonde head appeared at the top of the stairs, and Fae immediately recognized it as the boy from the day before. The boy seemed to start in surprise at the sight of the two girls at the end of the stairs. "Do we have guests?"

Toris shook his head. "More like new servants." Fae retorted, sighing angrily.

Toris nodded. "Come downstairs and meet the art thieves Ravis. You know, the ones Ivan was cursing about."

Ravis slid down the banister, and as he landed gracefully next to Fae, she really got a good look at him. She was barely a head taller than the boy, his sandy blonde hair the same color that Fae had had before the ink incident, only his was natural, and hers hadn't been.

He reached out his hand, and Fae shook it. "Nice to meet you. Though, this isn't really the best of circumstances to meet you-"

"Fae. And that's Sibyl." Fae responded, indicating the taller blonde that had drifted off to look at a picture of sunflowers. Shaking her head, Fae turned back to the task at hand. "May someone burn these stairs down." She muttered, starting to head up the steps.

Sibyl sighed, easily passing by Fae as she struggled to get up the steps. "Hurry up Fae."

Fae snorted, glaring after her friend. "Easy for you to say, Miss High-Pain-Tolerance."

Toris sighed as he watched Fae inch slowly up the steps, trying to keep her balance while using the crutches as aides. "Ravis, can you carry her up to the top? I know you have to go outside, but-"

"No, don't. I can-" Fae started, but gave a squeal of surprise as Ravis scooped her up bridal style. She paused, then sighed. "You know, for someone so small, you're rather strong."

Ravis turned slightly pink at the remark, but he chuckled slightly as he set Fae gently down on the top step. "And for someone so small, I'm surprised you weigh so much."

Fae flushed red with embarrassment as Ravis tore down the stairs. "I'll have you know, I weigh less than a hundred pounds!" She called after him, and she heard him laughing as he dashed out the front door.

Toris sighed as he got to the top stair. "Come on you two." He said, leading the way down the hall, with Sibyl following closely on his heels, and Fae bringing up the rear.

When he opened the locked attic door, Fae cursed under her breath. "Great. More fucking stairs."

Toris frowned. "Forgot about that."

Sibyl sighed. "I'll take her crutches. The stairway up is almost too small to actually have her carry them."

Toris nodded, scooping up Fae just as easily as Ravis had, handing the crutches to Sibyl in the same simple movement before proceeding up the stairs.

There was only one word for the attic- dusty. Everything was coated in the grime, there must've been a inch of the stuff was all Fae could notice as Toris set her down. Toris shuffled uneasily as Sibyl made it to the top, obviously at unease. "Alright, have at it girls. When you're done, just find me downstairs and I'll lock the door again."

Fae opened her mouth to thank him, but Toris was gone before the words were even formulated, the door swinging shut behind him. Sibyl stared down the stairwell as she handed Fae her crutches. "What's eating him?"

Fae frowned. "I have no idea. But I have the feeling that the sooner we get out of here, the better."

Taking great care no to disturb anything, Fae followed a pair of footprints that had obviously been someone in the attic earlier. Sibyl followed her as they made their way to a large trunk, and, taking great care not to hurt her leg further, Fae knelt and opened it.

Fae found exactly what she was looking for the instant she opened the trunk- A dark blue uniform that was in relatively good shape. Fae had an eye for artwork, and this was a perfect rendition of an Russian Imperial Army Uniform, right down to the medals still pinned to the chest. She immediately started pulling it on, pleased to discover in fit her almost perfectly, but just a bit on the big side.

Sibyl had much more trouble, there were a variety of soldier outfits, but most were either too small, or much too large. She finally found a gray uniform that had several holes in it where mice had chewed at it. It looked a bit tight on her, but she pulled it on anyway. "Ready to go Fae?" She said, frowning slightly as the area around her chest tightened uncomfortably.

Fae, however, was in la-la land. She was staring at her old outfit, frowning slightly. Sibyl looked at the outfit too, knowing that it had to be almost 5 years old by now. The knees had given out eons ago, she could see places where Fae had begun to sew the pants back together, but given up. Her black tank was ripped from where she had used her shirt as an fuse for the Cocktail Molotov, as well as random holes where it simply just started falling apart after so much wear and tear. As Sibyl looked at the shirt, she could still smell the paints, as well as see spots of blood where Fae had scrubbed in a desperate attempt to get them out of the shirt. Her pants were no better, paint splattered in places, as well as red spots that looked suspiciously like more blood.

Sibyl had no sympathy for her outfits, as soon as a hole appeared or Fae stained them somehow, they were immediately discarded and a new outfit was procured. With a sigh, she snapped her fingers in front of Fae's face. "Fae. You coming, or are you gonna stare at your clothes for a couple more hours?"

Fae started, then nodded, standing up. "Coming, coming." She muttered as Sibyl led the way out of the attic. When they got to the stairs, Sibyl made as if to pick up Fae, but Fae snorted, giving her the No-Fucking-Way Look. "Look, it's the going up bit that gets me. As long as it's going down, I'll be fine."

Sibyl nodded as she watched Fae begin to hop down the stairs, crutches tucked horizontally under her arms. After a minute, Sibyl began to follow. "Hey, Fae? Does that outfit look familiar to you?"

Fae nodded. "Of course I do. It's a replica of one of the Imperial Army Uniforms. One of the ones I painted the other day?" At Sibyl's bemused look, Fae sighed. "Of course. Well, I did spend over 50 hours painting every single detail on the friggin thing."

Sibyl paused, then nodded. "I remember now. That explains- FAE!"

Fae had turned her head, and momentarily forgetting, she put her bad foot down on the next step. It gave out under the pressure, and Fae tumbled down the last 5 steps, slamming into the door so hard, it opened, only to slam into something and shut again. Sibyl gathered her crutches hastily from where Fae had dropped them, jumping down the last few steps, and entering the hallway.

The first thing that caught her eye was the sprawled form of Toris, knocked unconscious from when the door slammed into him. Sibyl laughed at his unconscious form. "Sucks to be y-" What she saw next froze her blood.

Ivan was standing in the hallway, giving off what seemed like a purple aura, the anger in his eyes fixed on Fae as she was pressed up against the wall, almost a foot off the ground as Ivan's hand tightened around her throat. His voice was practically dripping with venom as he watched Fae squirm, gasping for breath as she clawed at Ivan's arm. "Take. It. Off. Now."

Sibyl stood frozen in fear as she watched the scene play out in front of her. "W-What?" Fae managed to wheeze out, legs scrambling to find some place to help hold herself up.

"The uniform. Take it off." Ivan growled angrily, throwing Fae at Sibyl suddenly, causing them to both land on the ground.

Fae somehow sat up, rubbing her neck gingerly. "I painted it the other day. And, it was the only one that fit."

Ivan growled. "And the maid outfit?"

Fae shook her head, and Ivan growled, his fingers twitching slightly. Fae gulped, feeling Sibyl moving slightly backwards against the wall. "Well, um, you see, you did say something from the attic, and you weren't really using these uniforms other than things to fill that trunk, and you should really appreciate these, not hide them a way." Fae started to say, beginning to ramble. "And what better way to appreciate them than have some one wear them? I know Sibyl and I would be really honored if you let us wear these, and we would keep them in the best condition!"

Ivan's hands were inches from Sibyl and Fae's throats when they stopped, and Ivan got a peculiar look on his face. "On one condition then." He said, straightening up. "In the same trunk is a dress. It's a matching set, the uniform and this dress. If your friend here wears the dress, you can wear the uniform. If she refuses, then be downstairs in the maid uniforms in 5 minutes."

It was nothing had happened, Ivan merely turned on his heel and walked down the hall, nudging Toris with his foot as he went, happily humming a song as he started downstairs.

Neither girl spoke for a full minute, both staring off in shock after Ivan. "I had no idea he was bipolar." Sibyl whispered, and Fae nodded in solemn agreement.

Toris groaned as he came to, rubbing his head. "Feels like I got clobbered by Ludwig…" He muttered, opening his eyes slowly.

Fae started scooting over to Toris, an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry bout that Toris. Tripped."

Sibyl stood up, exhaling slowly. "Well, it could've ended worse. We could be dead outside right now."

Fae nodded. "And when you go pull on that dress, everything will be alright."

"Um…. No?"

Toris stood up, gathering up Fae's crutches as Fae merely stared at Sibyl, who stared right back. "Uh, no?"

Sibyl nodded. "I am NOT wearing a dress. You got us into this mess with that uniform, you wear the dress."

Fae snorted. "Uh, already got this on." She said, taking the crutches from Toris and standing up. "And uh, no support for dresses on me. Anyways, crutches plus dress equals no."

Sibyl put a finger to the corner of her eye, and Fae could see her eye already twitching out of annoyance. "Fae, I love you like a sister, but still. I refuse. It's either you wear it, or we both wear maid outfits."

"But I can't even wear THAT dress. It won't fit. Exspecially about the chest." For emphasis, Fae patted her chest. When Sibyl didn't respond, Fae gave Sibyl her best puppy-eyed look. "Please Sibyl? Wear the dress. It would mean the world to me."

Sibyl sighed, rubbing the part of her eye that was still twitching. "Fine. You win this time Fae. But you owe me."

Fae's grin spread from ear to ear. "Thanks Sibyl." She said, hobbling over to give her friend a hug.

Sibyl hugged her back briefly, then pushed her off gently, going back up the stairs to the attic.

Toris just stood there next to Fae, staring at her. "I don't understand you. At all."

Fae shifted uncomfortably. "Well, um, no one ever does." She turned to go. "Is there some chore I should do downstairs?"

Toirs nodded, a bemused look still on his face. "There's dusting that needs to be done downstairs. Just dust the pictures, and I'll down after I lock the attic to give you another job."

Fae nodded, making her way back downstairs. At the end of the hall, she stopped to look at the paintings covering the walls, only to get distracted by a large set of ornate doors. They were old, that was certain, made of some form of hardwood. There was a tree carved into the door, and Fae ran a finger along the outline, admiring the handiwork.

There was a rustling behind the door, and Fae froze in panic before moving as fast as she could behind a large, ornate vase.

The door opened, and Ivan stuck his head out the door, a look of confusion written on his face as he looked around. "Could've sworn…" He muttered as the door swung shut.

Fae breathed out a sigh of relief as she started to move backwards, careful to not upset the vase. A frame peeking out from behind the vase caught her attention. "Ivan must be some form of a crazy collector." Fae muttered, peering at the painting.

The picture was rather large, and Fae felt pity for it being stuck behind what looked like the world's largest vase. But the photograph's contents grabbed her interest immediately. She had seen countless versions of this photograph, but this one was different. All the versions Fae had seen were just the Czar Nikolas II and his family, dated some time before the fall of the dynasty. But this was different- A tall man stood in the background, a solemn look on his face, but his eyes were fixed on the Princess Anastasia.

Fae had tried to recreate the picture herself, using paints to recreate the picture, but it had never turned out correctly, still retaining the painting quality annoyingly. But the man… Fae peered closer, trying to see if it really was Ivan in the background. There were similarities to the man Fae knew, but the look in his eyes threw Fae. She reached up to touch the picture, curious to see if Ivan had ruined a perfectly good picture by putting himself in it.

A noise startled her, and, realizing where she was, Fae bolt-skipped down the stairs, uneager to be caught upstairs, doing nothing. As she made her way down, Fae could've sworn she heard a dark chuckle.

Finally! I finished typing this today. Hope you like! X3


	8. Fae's Secrets

Chapter 8

It had been a couple weeks since their introduction into Ivan's household, but Fae and Sibyl had quickly adapted to their new lifestyle. Fae had finally cast off her crutches, been forced through the indignity by Sibyl, who reminded her she would wreck her leg if she put too much weight on it. For the most part Ivan had been decent to his new maids, vastly enjoying torturing Fae the most, following her around, chuckling at remarking about how short she was.

The real thing that got to Fae was the absolute Russian tongue. She wasn't allowed to speak any other language, and the only decent Russian she spoke was heavily riddled by a French accent. Sibyl was fine, her original language had been Russian, so she blended in with Eduard, Ravis, and Toris easily. Ivan enjoyed viciously torturing Fae by smacking her on the head with his lead pipe whenever she ruined his 'beautiful' language.

Fae sighed as she listened to Toris hand out the chores while she drummed her fingers along the surface of the table in the kitchen. Ravis had already gone outside to take care of the animals outside, and Sibyl had headed off to begin her dusting.

A hand slammed down in front of Fae, causing her to jump out of her reverie. "Fae! Did you hear anything I said?"

Fae looked up at a pair of green eyes, sighing. "Sorry, what?"

Toris closed his eyes, sighing exasperatedly. "For some reason, Ivan said you were supposed to go organize the study for messing up yesterday and letting out Sunflower, causing all of us to have to run and chase cows for 5 hours. You aren't going to get food until its all done, or sleep, as he put it."

Fae chuckled at the memory. "Well, no one told me that Sunflower wasn't supposed to go out. Or that she knew how to open the gates to the pasture. And it wasn't my fault she followed me inside either! That cow is clever!"

Toris sighed. "Well, Eduard is going to do your normal chores while you do his. Organize the books in alphabetical order, since they've all already been pulled from the shelves so we could dust them yesterday. Hop to it."

Fae nodded, standing up. She wasn't looking forward to working in the study, but she doubted that the violent, sunflower loving Ivan wasn't going to have too many books. She wasn't the best reader, but how hard could organizing a couple books be?

Fae made her way to the study, and the second she saw the room, a sense of panic overwhelmed her.

There were books everywhere. Thousands upon thousands, stacked up on top of one another, for what seemed for miles in Fae's tunnel vision. Fae swallowed quickly, her eyes staring at the first stack of books. "Maybe its not so bad… It's not like he could have any idea…" She muttered, picking up the first book, flipping through it.

There was little Fae understood, the only parts she recognized were the pictures, but it was pure Cyrillic. Fae tossed it aside, picking up the next book. Cyrillic. And the one after that, and the one after that. They were all in Cyrillic.

Fae fell to her knees, eyes wide with despair. It was one thing to take away whiskey, as well as cigarettes, but this was another thing. She was going to die of starvation in this room, either that or sleep deprivation.

There was a knock on the door, and Toris peered in. "Hey Fae, just came to-" He stopped talking, looking around the room worriedly. "Have you even started? It's been an hour."

Fae shook her head, still staring at the books. "I… I just don't know where to start." She said, gritting her teeth.

Toris nodded understandingly. "It's a huge job. Even Eduard said he wasn't looking forward to it. I suggest starting at ahh." He said, closing the door.

Fae glanced back at the door, wishing she could run from this horrible house and kill herself in the wilderness before Ivan got to her. "He has to know. This is pure torture."

Fae picked up the nearest book. Though she couldn't read the title, she could recognize a couple letters. All she could make out were the letters that looked like other, normal letters that everyone else used. Even though she didn't really know those letters too well either.

It was hours later when a knock alerted Fae someone remembered her presence, and she looked up from the back corner she had worked her way to. "Yeah?"

Ravis peered in, and he let out a low whistle. "Oh wow Fae. This is a lot of books…"

Fae nodded sagely. "Yeah. And in all fairness, you should be in here with me."

Ravis turned bright red. "Yeah… Sorry bout that."

Fae shrugged. "No biggie. Just… make sure Sibyl doesn't know what I'm doing in here. She might say something… Unnecessary."

Ravis' eyebrows knitted together, but he nodded. "Toris said dinner's almost done."

Fae nodded. "I'll be a while longer." She glanced about the room. "A long while later."

Ravis nodded, slipping out, and Fae glared at the next book. "Now, is this letter supposed to be backwards, or is this writer stupid?"

It felt like days later, but finally Fae found herself putting the last book on the shelf. She collapsed on the ground, smiling in triumph. It had taken a ridiculous amount of time, gathering all the books that started with the same letters and then placing them in alphabetical order. All the letters that had started with weird letters in front had just been placed after all the rest of the normal letters. It had been a long job, and she stretched slightly, yawning as she straightened up. She couldn't wait till she curled up like a cat on one of the beds she shared with Toris, Eduard, Ravis, and Sibyl.

The door opened, and Eduard stepped into the room. He whistled softly. "I can't believe you actually pulled it off Fae. I thought this was going to take a hell of a lot longer than it did."

Fae nodded. "So did I. But it was really easy actually."

Eduard stepped closer to the books, peering at Fae's handiwork, and Fae started out of the room, yawning softly. Just as she had a foot out the door, Eduard spoke again. "Wait… Fae, how did you organize this?"

Fae rubbed a hand across one of her eyes. "Alphabetically. That's what I was told to do…"

Eduard looked from her to the books, then to the door. "Close the door, if you could. But stay here, alright?"

Fae nodded, confused, as she shut the door. Eduard took a deep breath, then started chortling. At first, it was a soft chuckle, but then he started laughing harder. Fae watched him, bemused as he fell to the floor, laughing harder. "Well, sorry not to share your humor, but I see nothing funny about this."

Eduard finally straightened up, straightening his glasses as he did so, coughing slightly. "Sorry. But Fae, are you blind?" He pulled out 5 books from the shelves. "What letters are these?"

Fae walked over to the books, looking at all the books. "They're all b. Though this one is a capital and these two have funny tails.

Eduard shook his head, chortling as he grabbed two more books. "And these?"

Fae looked at them, wondering what Eduard was getting at. "W. Though that one has another funny tail."

Eduard laughed harder. "No Fae. Come on, you could have spent the past 16 or so hours productively and gotten this all done, but no. You had to go and pull a fast one on Ivan because he made you do this.

Fae frowned. "Aren't they in the right order?"

Eduard laughed so hard, he had to move his glasses so he could wipe away tears of mirth. "The right order? Fae, you've mixed up every letter in the-"

It was like watching a light bulb turn on. Eduard stopped laughing instantly, his eyes shooting from the books, to Fae, and then back to the books. "Fae… Can't you read?"

Fae turned crimson, and looked at the ground.

For a minute, neither person spoke. Finally, Fae broke the silence. "I'm just going to go shoot myself out back if anyone needs me, 'kay?"

Eduard coughed, slightly pink himself. "Sorry Fae. I thought this was a stunt to get Ivan to buy some whiskey or something. But you don't read, do you?"

Fae shook her head. "All the letters look jumbled together, even in normal writing. I can't help it. But Cyrillic is just too confusing to grasp. I can speak it fine, but read it and write it? Nope."

Eduard sighed. "Look, it may not help much, but I can teach you how to read the letters so you can at least grasp at words, not stumble through them like you have. I'll help you with the books too, Two people should make the work got by a hell of a lot faster." He turned to the books with a frown. "Now, lets restart, and start at A, or ahh."

They worked well through the night, and by the time the clock chimed 4, they were miraculously done, though both were yawning stupendously as they dragged themselves to the little room all 5 servants shared. "Eduard?" Fae yawned, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Eduard opened the door to their room. "Yeah Fae?"

"Tell anyone about what just happened, and you're dead."

Eduard chuckled as he collapsed on the bed next to Ravis. "Gotchya."

Fae collapsed next to Sibyl, asleep before her head hit the pillow. It felt like only 5 seconds later she was being rousted from her sleep by Toris to begin the day all over again.

Sibyl half dragged, half carried Fae to the kitchen, sighing as she got her into a chair at the table, only to have Fae's head fall forward with a loud thunk. Toris glanced at Fae, raising an eyebrow. "She must have finished yesterday's chores late last night."

Sibyl nodded, walking over to the coffee pot. "Well, there's only one way I know to fix this…" She muttered, pulling out a large cup.

Toris watched Sibyl curiously as Sibyl filled the coffee cup one-third full of sugar before filling the rest with coffee and a touch of something from a hip flask Sibyl always carried with her. "Want a little coffee for that sugar?" He muttered, turning back to cooking breakfast.

Sibyl gently placed the cup in front of Fae, poking Fae's head roughly. "Come on. Drink up before Ivan comes down."

Fae opened an eye slowly. "What is it?"

Sibyl glanced down at the cup. "Whiskey."

The word was barely out of her mouth, and the cup was rattling empty on the table. Fae's eyes seemed to focus, a certain level of clarity gripping her brain. "That wasn't whiskey, was it?" She asked as she picked the cup, sniffing it carefully.

Sibyl shook her head slowly, watching her friend warily as Fae stared at the coffee cup, licking the sides, trying to get another taste of what she had just drunk. Toris glanced from one girl to the other, wondering what was going on. Then it hit him. In the past few weeks they had lived in the household, Sibyl always had a cup of coffee, but Fae never touched the stuff.

Fae stood up, shaking her head. "Oh well. Since I'm not really hungry now, I'm just going to go start my chores…" She muttered, running her hand through her still red and black tinted hair. "My normal chores, right Toris?"

Toris simply nodded, watching Fae to make sure she wasn't going to explode suddenly. Fae frowned as she turned away, muttering something about people being such freaks in the morning.

Toris stared at Sibyl, feeling the blood drain from his face. "Sibyl… What… did…"

Sibyl seemed to relax, a smile flashing across her face. "I was worried there for a minute. Thought we were gonna be in trouble there for a minute."

Toris continued to stare at Sibyl, who noticed how close breakfast was getting to be burned and saved it by nudging Toris out of the way. "What do you mean, trouble?"

Sibyl waved a hand, grinning. "Doesn't matter. All that matters is-"

There was a sudden scream, and Sibyl's face froze. "Shit."

Toris and Sibyl tore out of the kitchen into the foyer, smacking into Eduard and Ravis, who were just standing, their mouths agape. Fae was a blur as she dashed from one end of the room to the other as she dusted, and Toris turned his head to look at Sibyl, whose eyes were wide. "Is this what you were talking about?"

Sibyl nodded dumbly. "She tends to have two reactions to coffee- one is a calm, more awake Fae, but the other is…" She waved a hand at Fae, who was scrubbing the hell out of the stairs.

"She'll be done with all her chores in a couple minutes at this rate… And ours!" Ravis whispered in awe. "Why doesn't she drink coffee more frequently?"

Sibyl opened her mouth to respond, but at that second Fae looked up, a grin splitting her face. "Heyguysisn'tthisawonderfulday?,'tthatanawesomename?.Icouldrepeatitallday,couldn'tyou? ..." She paused to take a breath, then continued on. "HeyToris,Eduard,andRavis!Lovelyday,isn'tit?Ireallythinkso,don'tyou?"

Sibyl closed her eyes. "That's why. No filter. She'll just keep going. Until she burns her body out."

Eduard shook his head. "Energizer bunny to the extreme…"

Toris looked back at Sibyl. "How long till her body burns out?"

Sibyl glanced at her watch, frowning. "5 hours. Give or take, depending on how much energy she uses, and how fast." Toris nodded, and they all continued to watch Fae as she began mopping the stairs. Ivan appeared at the top of the stairs, his eyes immediately fixed on his servants that were just standing there. "What is going on here?" He asked, starting to make his way down.

Fae saw him step on a puddle of water, and in a second was on her feet. Ivan barely had time to begin to fall before Fae caught him, righting him. "Carefulsirit'sabitslipperycuzI'mstillwashingthestairs." She said, brushing Ivan's coat off and shining his shoes at the same time. Toris couldn't help but be awed himself. She had done all of that in under 5 seconds before going back to her chores, Ivan left standing speechless and utterly confused.

It took Ivan a minute to gather himself together before he started down the stairs, a bemused look on his face as he walked over to the rest of his servants. "Is breakfast ready?"

Toris nodded, turning away from the foyer, barely registering as the rest of the troop followed after him. Ivan nodded as he followed behind them all, staring at the back of his servants heads. "Someone has some explaining to do."

It was less than 30 minutes later when a blue blur shot into the kitchen, making a loop around to grab some food before plopping down in a chair. She ate hastily, like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Sibyl looked up from her food, eyeing Fae. "You are going to break the sound barrier someday."

Fae shrugged as she finished, idly tapping her foot a hundred times a second. "Doesn'.Downtothelastdustparticle." She finished before she bolted from the chair into the outside world, clearing the 100 yards to the barn before the door even finished closing.

Ivan glared at Sibyl. "Never. Again."

Sibyl looked down at her food, shuffling her feet. Ivan rose from his chair, rubbing his temples. "I am going to go upstairs and prepare for a guest that's coming later. Since Fae did ALL the chores…" He growled at this, the corner of his eye slightly twitching, "You all need to find some way to calm her down by the time he gets here in 2 hours. Otherwise, I will force her to calm down."

Toris watched him leave, then glanced at Sibyl. "How long till the 5 hours are up?"

Sibyl glanced at her watch. "A little over 4 hours."

Toris closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. Ravis spoke up. "How do you normally calm her down Sibyl?"

Sibyl shook her head. "I don't. Normally, I just let her run out until she burns out by letting her paint whatever she wants, but she can last days like that."

Eduard frowned. "Could we let the cows out and get her to catch them all? You said she was a smoker- it'll be hard on her lungs and cause her heart to pump faster, using up all the caffeine faster."

Everyone paused, looking at Eduard. "That's just clever enough to work…" Sibyl said, her eye shining. "Just let out Old Bess though. She's may not be as fast as the younger cows, but she's clever, and as stubborn as a mule. Even if Fae catches her, it'll take a miracle to get Old Bess back to the barn easily enough."

They all nodded, agreeing on the plan, and Sibyl pulled on a jacket that was hanging up on a hook before going outside. She glanced at the dress she was wearing, remembering what Fae had said earlier in a jumble of words. It was the dress that Ivan made her wear so Fae could wear the Imperial Army Uniform. It was simple and white, with black fur cuffs and trim. Sibyl had remembered seeing of a picture of the dress before, on a picture of a 16 year old Princess Anastasia before the rise of the Soviet Union. It was in decent shape, and Sibyl sighed at the dress. Whoever this Ivan was, he was obviously in love with the old Russia, the Imperial Russia. He had had the dress recreated down to the very last detail, right down to the stab on her side.

Sibyl sighed as she stepped outside into the cold, already shivering as the biting cold nipped at the end of her nose. Fae was rolling around in the snow, apparently, what she went to the barn for was already done as she wormed her way back to the house, taking unnecessary turns as she went.

Ravis paused, looking at her with curiosity, but Sibyl shook her head. "Leave her be. She's so hyper, she doesn't know what to do with herself."

Ravis nodded, leading the way to the barn. In one fluid movement, he opened a door, stepping out of the path of the cow who barreled out, shoving past Sibyl and company easily, bolting for freedom.

Fae saw Old Bess coming and tore after her instantly, giggling the whole time. Sibyl merely shook her head, walking back to the kitchen, the others traipsing after her. "She is gonna have one killer headache." Toris muttered as he walked into the kitchen, and Sibyl nodded her agreement.

"Another reason she doesn't drink coffee. She has one killer crash, despite all the sugar she eats constantly." She said, flinging herself into a chair. "So… what do we do now?"

Toris sat down at the table, pulling out a pack of cards. "Anything we want really- chores are done."

Ravis' eyes lit up. "Oooh! Let's play poker!"

Eduard rolled his eyes, stalking away to his precious library, but Sibyl grinned eagerly. "I should warn you, I'm deadly good at cards."

Ravis snorted. "Fae said the only reason you're any good in cuz you cheat."

Sibyl's mouth dropped open. "She, what? When?"

Ravis shrugged as he sat down in between Sibyl and Toris. "Couple weeks ago. Ivan told us about the roulette gun, and how you hid the bullet, but I asked Fae how you pulled the wool over Ivan's eyes. She told me when she met you, you were conning people and pick-pocketing citizens in Russia, but she didn't say how you met."

Sibyl smiled at the memory as Toris dealt the cards. "It's true, I was, still am, a con artist. I trained myself to be virtually undetectable, but one day, I was working my corner. The pickings had been slim, and I was starving. I hadn't eaten in over 3 days, laying low from police who understood all too well what I had been doing. I was about to give up for the day when I noticed someone turn onto my street, heading towards me.

"She was an easy target, staring off into space as she walked down the road, her wallet in her back pocket, a cigarette in her hand as she strolled. She wasn't properly dressed for Russia in winter, a pair of jeans matched with a light grey sweatshirt and black tank. She stuck out like a camel at a llama convention, her electric blue hair peeking out from a black hat that had a Prussian eagle on the side. It was too easy to be true, a tourist, and I walked by her, quickly stealing her wallet before scooting down an alleyway."

Ravis cut in. "Was that Fae?"

Sibyl nodded. "Though I didn't know it at the time."

Toris frowned. "Poor thing. Off in Russia and you stole her wallet. Why was she even there?"

Sibyl waved a hand. "She told me later she was studying Russian pieces of art and art styles, but the true reason? She never told me." Sibyl sighed as she laid down her cards. "I win."

Ravis groaned. "Cheater. But what happened after you stole Fae's wallet?"

Sibyl frowned. "I was disappointed. It was simple and black, a normal wallet, but when I opened it, I found 3 dollars, a couple coins, and a series of IDs that were of no use to me, as they were all expired, and of different people.

"It was then that I heard footsteps, running, and the blue haired girl rounded the corner, her eyes fixed on me, and her wallet. I took off running, and I could hear her behind me. I took all the short cuts and created the most obstacles I could, but she kept up, all the way until I was forced to stop, accidentally running into a dead end.

"She stood at the end of the alley, walking slowly towards me, her teal eyes glinting with some emotion I didn't register till later. Then she merely held out her hand. 'You have something that belongs to me.' She put simply, staring at me. I glanced at the wallet, suddenly confused. What was so important about this wallet? The girl sighed when I didn't respond, and reached into her pocket. I tensed, expecting some sort of weapon, but she pulled out a blue credit card from her front pocket. 'Here. I'll trade. I'll give you this, you give me back the wallet."

Ravis interrupted. "Wait. Fae had a credit card in her pocket, but she followed you for a practically useless wallet?"

Sibyl nodded. "For nearly 20 blocks. I thought it was weird, but I took the deal. Fae disappeared with her wallet, and I stared at the credit card. I thought she was stupid, or mentally challenged later. The card had nearly $100 thousand in American currency, and when I found out, I went to town. I bought enough alcohol to kill myself, plus a new, warm jacket for the upcoming winter, and the fanciest meal I could get. I felt like a princess- A princess whose fairy godmother had given her the magic wand so she could do whatever she wanted."

Ravis nodded. "I just wish that something like that had happened to me…"

Sibyl snorted. "No you wouldn't. No sooner than had I finished eating, I was whisked away by some tall men in suits. I never found out why they wanted me for, but all I knew was they were tracking the card. I escaped with the card, and after a few days, I found Fae again. She was thrilled to see me again, saying something about her chase being the best thing she'd done all week. She wasn't ecstatic about the card, but she accepted it back willingly, then she promptly announced to me she had had enough of Russia, and if I wanted, I could go with her if I so wished."

Ravis grinned. "Did you go, or did Fae have to drag you away?"

Sibyl shrugged. "I was born and raised in Russia. I wanted a change of scenery- I wanted to see the world before I froze into a 'Sibyl-icicle' as Fae says." She grinned. "I went and saw, and I conquered with Fae."

Toris frowned. "The whole art thieves shtick… That's you, right?"

Sibyl nodded. "The Black Tenshi? Yeah…"

Ravis glanced up. "Why were you called the Black Tenshi?"

Sibyl shrugged. "We wore all black or something. But Fae accidentally dropped a CD at our first robbery, some sort of shit music she listened to non-stop. It was called Tenshi."

"You prick, it wasn't music, it was this trance soundtrack. Supposed to help calm the nerves." Fae said as she walked in, heaving slightly as she dusted off her boots. "You made me think we were gonna get caught before we left the building."

Sibyl instantly turned around, staring at Fae. "How are you?"

Fae groaned, rubbing her forehead. "I feel as if a dump truck ran over my skull, but definitely lots better." She sighed. "No more coffee. EVER."

Sibyl sighed, going back to her card game. "Don't get into too much trouble любимый."

Fae muttered something unintelligible under her breath, walking out of the kitchen. She made her way to the living room, tempted to see if she could find something to do.

As she walked into the room, she smiled slightly at the wooden floor, walking carefully across it. A broom caught her eye, and she picked it up, absent-mindedly sweeping as she looked about the room.

A song her Mom used to sing, a song from a British band. Fae smiled as she remembered her Mom singing loudly and off-key, dancing and eventually grabbing Fae and swinging her about the room as they laughed.

"When she was just girl… She expected the world…" Fae sang softly, closing her eyes, hands still fixed on the broom as she moved across the room. "But it flew away from her reach… So she ran away in her sleep… Dream of Para-Para-Paradise, Para-Para-Paradise, Para-Para-Paradise, every time she closed her eyes…"

Fae fell into step with the rhythm of the song, her voice gaining volume slowly as she danced. She was a much better singer than Mom, who had told her this since Fae had discovered the talent when she was 8. She sang the song, remembering the good times with Mom, shunning out the ones with the other, and Fae felt better slightly as she hummed the last few notes.

The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was that the room was much cleaner, that was certain. The second thing Fae noticed was Ravis standing in the doorway,

mouth open.

Fae turned bright red from embarrassment. "H-h-how long have you been there?" She gasped, eyes wide.

Ravis looked at the ground, slightly red himself. "S-s-since the second chorus… Sibyl wanted me to check on you…"

Fae and Ravis continued to stare at anywhere but each other, Fae completely mortified someone had heard her sing. She didn't like singing in front of people… It was awkward, and reminded her too much of someone she hated with all her heart. She started to scoot out of the room, trying to escape the room and Ravis.

"You have a beautiful voice." Ravis said softly, and Fae froze. "W-w-where did you learn to sing?"

Fae looked down at the ground. "My mother was a singer… But I taught myself listening to her sing." She said softly. "I taught myself a lot of things actually…"

Ravis smiled slightly. "Do… Do you think you can sing me a song?" He asked, looking up. His eyes looked so full of hope Fae couldn't help but smile herself as she felt a part of her heart melt.

"Just this once. But after that, you aren't going to tell anyone I sing, alright?" She said, holding out her pinky. "Pinky swear me."

Ravis frowned. "Not even Sibyl?"

Fae shook her head. "I never even told her. I just told her I sound like a frog with a head cold, and she believed me." She said softly as she crossed the room again, walking over to the piano. "Do you think Ivan will mind?"

Ravis shook his head. "When he gets bored, he likes to have music float through the house, but that's a rarity. It's mostly for guests that come over and play."

Fae nodded, sitting down at the bench. She tested out a few keys, smiling as the notes floated through the air. "Bear with me for a minute. I haven't played in a few years… My last job got in the way frequently…"

She played a few scales softly, and then, when she deemed the piano tuned, she began to play. Ravis smiled as the tune floated softly through the room, and Fae smiled as she hummed the first few bars.

"I heard there was a secret chord, that David played, and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music do you? It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing hallelujah…"

Ravis closed his eyes, letting the music was over him. All too soon, the music ended, and Fae's voice faded. She gently shut the cover of the piano, standing up. Ravis applauded her, eyes wide with adoration. "That was fantastic Fae!"

Fae blushed. "Stop it Ravis, you're embarrassing me…"

Ravis grinned. "Don't be! You're really good!" He gave her a slight finger wave as he left. "I'll be going now!"

Fae glanced back at the piano as he left, biting her lip. It felt good to sing again, especially after so long. She sat back down at the piano, opening it up carefully. The keys begged to be played, and she felt a spurt of electricity as she brushed them.

Fae continued to play to her heart's content, completely oblivious to the pair of eyes watching her through the crack of the door.

* * *

Haha! Chapter done! Who's eyes were watching from the door? :3 who knows... Maybe it'll be answered in the next chapter...

And yes. If you're curious, I do act like that when I drink coffee. Just ask Ane-chan.


	9. REQUEST! READ!

BAH!

Fuck I need something to do.

I'm really sorry it took so long to get back to fanfiction, but I recently just went off to college! :D And then my life went to hell in back. D: It's a long story, but let's just say it has to do with bad decisions on my part (sorry Ane-chan), horrible, life altering decisions on my friend's part (STDS are horrible things), a drug dealer friend (who I had absolutely no idea did such hard-core drugs), and an entire floor of 60 some girls beating on each other (not literally, but it's a minefield when all the biological clocks align). It's a miracle I've somehow survived, and with a shred of dignity to my name.

Alright everyone, this is where this stands- I'm bored. My brain has blocked EVERYTHING. I need to loosen up the cogs, so that hopefully, by some miracle, I can think about finishing these stories that are just chilling here. Life has been a bitch to me, but if you still check my page, by some miracle, post below this, and the magic genie will give you a wish.

One wish- Any story. I don't care what book, manga, TV show, magazine, or anything else you can think of, the story comes from. Just tell me what you want, and who you want in it. I WILL WRITE IT. EVEN IF I HAVE TO STUDY WHAT THE HELL YOU MIGHT BE TALKING ABOUT. I'll post it on fanfiction, email it to you, whatever you want. Can't promise it'll be done soon, but Imma try really hard to get it back to you in less than a week.

I love you so much if you actually got excited that I finally posted, and if you even checked this. I'm honored, and I would love to write a story for you. I don't care if you feel like taking advantage of me, this is kinda my way of taking advantage of the brains of other people.

LOVE YOU ALL!

~Kitkat


End file.
